The purpose of this grant is to finance the completion of my work on urban migration in Zambia; under the present level and extent of funding, as granted in the letter of award of 10 October 1973, I am unable to complete the research project. The objectives of my research remain unchanged from what they were: (1) to isolate the determinants of urban migration in Zambia; (2) to assess the extent to which urban migrants continue to participate in the affairs of their rural communities and to make significant contributions to the economic well-being of their rural communities; (3) to evaluate the extent to which rural dwellers, in one area of extensive out-migration in Zambia, are financially dependent upon urban migrants and to analyze the methods they utilize to extract funds from urban dwellers; (4) to evaluate government policies in several critical areas, so as to determine their impact upon migration. The methods include the analysis of several data sets, including the analysis of district level data on percentage population change due to migration in the intercensal period 1963-69 and various hypothesized correlates of urban migration; extensive interview data from a social survey of workers in a major urban copperbelt center; and interview and budgetary data from an in depth, social survey of rural dwellers in a village group in Luapula Province.